My Treat
by Normryl
Summary: 11th and final chapter. Jordan and Perry are trying to deal with a difficult problem. But her solution to it isn't helping anyone. Minor slash feeling implied sort of... it's complicated!
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Treat  
Author: Therm  
Summary: Jordan and Perry are having a very serious relationship problem, complicated by Jordan's way of dealing with it  
Notes: Takes place after 'Their Story'  
_**Contains spoilers for Season 6!  
**_Brief summary of the incident in 'Their story' that lead to this story. Jordan is talking to Elliot and tells her that while drunk at night, she cut Dr. Cox with a knife while he was asleep. She does it to him twice (he wears a band aid on his arm and later another on his face) and this made me wonder about how stable Jordan is and what this means to their relationship.  
Also, it's not been mentioned so far if Jennifer Dillon, Jordan and Perry's new baby, has arrived home from the hospital, so for the sake of this story, I'm going to assume she is home.  
_Italics_ denotes a flashback.

Chapter One

"Here you go sweetie." Jordan said as she passed Perry a glass of water and his usual nightly sleeping pills.

"Geez you're keen to get me off to bed tonight." Perry said, taking the glass and pills from her. "Most men would be flattered that you wanted them in bed, but seeing as you know I'm going to be out cold, it does make me feel a little concerned."

"Shut up and get to bed. You've got a nice early shift and I get to stay up all night looking after our screaming, crying daughter."

"The joys of parenthood." Perry said, popping the two pills in his mouth and drinking the glass of water. "You coming to bed soon?" He asked, as he left the sofa and headed towards the bedroom.

"I'll be in shortly." Jordan replied, smiling as she watched him leave.

Once he'd left the room, she made her way over to the various bottles of alcohol that Perry liked to keep out at all times, despite having a young son running around the place. She poured herself a glass of his scotch and made her way back to the sofa, sitting down and enjoying the drink.

As she sat there drinking, the thought crossed her mind. In one way, she knew exactly what she was going to do tonight. She'd already done it a couple of times now and she got some sort of perverse pleasure from it, but she liked to think like she wasn't going to do it. Like it wasn't what she really wanted to do and that she didn't get some kind of release by doing it.

She glanced across at the digital clock displaying the time. She liked to give the pills a good half hour to kick in. Then she'd go in.

* * *

"Hey, Dr Cox." JD said as he walked up to the older doctor.

"Princess." Cox said, without looking up at JD.

"I'm just about to head out to the new coffee house that sells those to die for hot sandwiches." JD mentally kicked himself for the 'to die for' comment, far too girlie. "Anyway, just wanted to know if you wanted me to grab you anything?"

Dr Cox looked almost suspiciously at JD. He let the girl talk go, he didn't feel like knocking JD down too much today. "What's good?" he asked, deciding that he could use a break.

JD actually got a cheap thrill that Dr. Cox asked his opinion, even if it was just about a sandwich. "The Emmental and ham is delicious."

"Okay, I'll take one. And a coffee. I'll settle up when you get back?"

"Yeah, no problem... oh, what happened to you?" JD asked, pointing to the band aid on Dr. Cox's forearm.

"Damned if I know." Before he could say anything else, Dr. Cox's beeper went off. Checking it quickly, he looked back to JD. "Gotta go."

* * *

JD returned to the staff room, a bag with three sandwiches and a drinks holder with a variety of coffees. Elliot was waiting inside, watching some daytime soap. He'd paged her on his way back with news that food was arriving and she was waiting for him. Her eyes lit up seeing the bag of food and JD gladly dished it out.

"Oh my God, you got two sandwiches for yourself, that's just greedy." Elliot said.

"One's Dr. Cox's."

"Oh, okay. You're not greedy then."

Elliot unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite before she spoke to JD again. "Do you think Dr. Cox and Jordan are alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the other day..."

"Ah, is that coffee I smell?" Dr Cox asked, coming into the room. Elliot immediately ceased the conversation she'd been having with JD, although Dr Cox didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, here you go." JD said, handing over Dr. Cox's sandwich and coffee.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked as he sat down.

"My treat. I treated Elliot too."

Dr Cox looked across and saw Elliot nod quickly. "Thanks, newbie."

* * *

When Perry opened the door to his apartment, he was a little surprised to see Jordan standing there with a glass of scotch.

"Hey, darling. I poured you a drink." She said.

He could tell that she'd had a tipple herself. He moved over to her, taking off his coat and dumping it on the way. He kissed her and could taste the alcohol on her breath and flavouring her mouth.  
Moving to the baby's room, Perry went to check on their daughter, who was sleeping soundly. He then checked in on Jack who looked like he had taken every toy he owned and put it on the floor. He played contently, only quickly looking up as his dad looked through at him.

Returning to the lounge, Jordan was now sitting down. The glass she had poured for him was on the table and she now had one in her own hand as she sat waiting for him to come back.

"Coming to drink with me?" She asked.

"Sorry. I've got another early shift tomorrow and I'm going to need to take my sleeping pills. Will you be okay if I do?" He sat next to her, holding her arm with his hand.

"Sure."

"I'll make it up tomorrow. You can sleep all night and I'll take care of the kids. You could even go to that spa the next day and be pampered."

"Great. So are you going straight to bed?" Jordan asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Pretty much. I'm wiped out."

"Night then." She said, coldly.

* * *

A loud frantic banging on the door in the middle of the night was never a good sign.

Carla insisted on coming to the door with Turk, she held onto him as he was armed with a baseball bat. He looked through the spy hole.

Sighing in relief, he turned to her. "It's just Dr Cox.". Carla moved in front of Turk and began unlocking the door. Hearing their daughter crying having been woken, Turk headed to her bedroom to soothe her back to sleep.

Carla opened the door to find Dr Cox, cradling his baby daughter and holding his son's hand. Jack was wearing his pyjama's and looked like he'd been woken from his sleep. It was obvious he'd been crying. Jennifer was crying as he gently rocked and swayed her in an attempt to keep her quiet but he was also using a little too much energy, he was on an adrenaline rush and just like having too much coffee, it could give you the jitters.

"I need you to look after the kids for me." He said, handing Jennifer over to Carla immediately. Jack was reluctant to go, but Perry released the child's grip. "Carla will take care of you, okay?"

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't have time right now." He looked at Carla and something in his eyes made her not question him.

Before Carla could say anything else, Perry left again, rushing off down the hall.

Carla looked at Jack who was hiding behind her leg.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked him, bending down to see his face clearly.

"Mommy hurt daddy."

Turk had entered the room, having lulled Isabella back to sleep. Having heard what Jack said he looked to Carla for an answer. She clearly didn't have one.

"Go with him, please." She asked.

Turk didn't hesitate as he quickly rushed back into his bedroom, pulled on a shirt, some joggers and a pair of trainers and grabbed the car keys. If he could catch up, he'd grab a lift with Dr Cox, but he assumed he'd already have driven off by now. He was surprised when he saw him still sitting in his Porsche, parked haphazardly in the street.

Turk went to the car, Dr Cox watching as he walked up to the door and opened it.

"You need me to drive?" Turk asked.

Perry got out and walked round the passenger side. He fumbled with the door for a second or two, the adrenaline making it impossible for him to keep his hands steady.

Turk quickly got the car started and for a second, a flash came into his head how jealous JD would be right now, but that soon went when Dr Cox spoke to him, asking him to get to his apartment as quickly as possible.

Once he started on his way there, Turk decided he needed to ask some questions. "So what the hell happened?"

Perry rubbed his face with his hands, leaning back before he hung his head low, mostly so Turk would have a tough time seeing his face. He'd have been more comfortable with JD or Carla here, even though he'd never have willingly bought anyone into this situation with him, especially not Carla.

"God dammit if I even know. I guess she was drunk."

"Jordan?" Turk asked to be sure. He glanced across to see a vague nod of the head by Dr Cox. "What did she do?"

_A strange sensation made him stir from his sleep. He noticed a weight on top of him. _

_He opened his eyes, the room filled with light and Jordan was sat across his stomach, making it hard for him to move. _

"_Jordan, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily._

_He then realised what it was that had woken him, as he felt something on his arm. He looked across to see a kitchen knife being dragged across his skin, and just like he'd seen dozens of times before at the hospital, the blood weld up from the cut and bleed over the parted skin. Seeing it happening to him was a hell of a lot nastier and panicking at the situation he found himself in, he quickly moved, jamming the knife into his arm more in an effort to get away. _

_It was a struggle but he managed to get her off of him. She was yelling, waving the knife around. He could smell the alcohol on her like he had earlier. Her eyes were cold as she fought him. He couldn't grab the knife but he managed to knock it out of her grasp. _

_She lunged at him without the knife, but he easily managed to grab her. _

_The rest of it was a bit of a blur. He remembered locking her in the apartment after somehow getting the kids out and miraculously he'd grabbed the keys to the Porsche on the way. _

Turk was a little concerned that Dr Cox hadn't told him what happened. He started to wonder what he was letting himself in for and whether he should call anyone else.

The drive to the other apartment wasn't far and he pulled up outside the door. He followed Dr Cox up.

* * *

Carla got Jack to lay on in her bedroom while she took care of Jennifer who had turned up the volume in crying since her dad had left her here.

Deciding to check her nappy, Carla laid her down on the changing mat but as she removed her baby grow, she noticed a strange brown tint to her back. Checking the strange colour she used a baby wipe over it and watched as the mark disappeared. She looked at the clothes that Jennifer had been dressed in and noticed the same sort of marking on the clothes.

Panic set in as she realised what it was as she reached across for the phone and dialled Turks number.

* * *

"Wait out here." Dr Cox told Turk as he reached for the door.

"No way." Turk protested but before he said anything else, Dr Cox cut him off.

"Look, I have no idea what's going to happen when I go in there and I'm not about to let you go in there when Carla's waiting for you with your daughter at home. So do me a favour and listen out and if you think you need to, call the police, okay?"

Dr Cox made his way into his apartment, closing the door straight away. Turk moved closer listening to anything that might clue him in on whether he needed to call 911 or not.

His phone started to ring quietly and he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Baby, what's happening?" Carla asked, fear obvious in her voice.

"Dr Cox had gone into his apartment, I'm just outside."

"I think you need to take him to the hospital afterwards."

"Okay, I'll let you know what I'm doing. I'm gonna go, I'm listening at the door."

"Be careful."

* * *

As JD walked into Sacred Heart, he was surprised to see Turk standing at the nurses station.

"...so if you can get that shift covered, hopefully we can back to normal then." He said speaking to Nurse Carter who nodded and went to work.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here so early?" JD asked his friend.

"I've had about the worse night ever." Turk said.

"What's up?" JD asked, concerned. "Is Izzy okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I need a coffee before I go through it all again. Come on." Turk said.

* * *

"...So eventually, I went in and Jordan was a mess. She was hysterically crying but at least she wasn't waving a knife around any more. And Dr Cox was just holding her. Eventually, he asked me to drive them here so she could see someone. They think it's post-partum depression. Dr Cox said she's not really bonded with the new baby like she did with Jack."

"So are they okay now?"

"Jordan's got some anti- depressants and they're going to keep her over night to see how she's doing with them. Dr Cox had a few stitches here and there but that was all."

"I wonder where he is now. I think I should see him."

"Oh, and ask him when he's gonna pick his kids up. Carla's got 'em for now, but we have not got the room for three kids at our place."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to mention that." JD said as Turk walked off. He wasn't sure Turk got the sarcasm he used in his voice, but he let Turk get away with that, seeing as he'd been up a while.

It didn't take long for JD to find Dr Cox. Unsurprisingly he was with Jordan in her room. When JD got there Jordan was asleep. He knocked gently on the door and Dr. Cox looked round.

"Why aren't I surprised to see you here, newbie?" Dr Cox said, looking back to where Jordan was asleep. He leant over and kissed her head as he leant forward, then getting up he walked towards the entrance of the room where JD was still standing.

"How's she doing?" JD asked, feeling a little unsure if he should ask the question.

Dr Cox looked at her peaceful form as she slept. The memories of what they went through just hours ago flashed into his mind.

_Opening the door, he was was relieved to see the room was empty, but it was short lived as she stormed into the room. Her eyes were bright and shining. The traces of tears were evident on her cheeks and she looked like a trapped wild animal. She paced back and forth, a slight glow to her skin where she was sweating lightly. Much to Perry's distress, she had grabbed the knife again. It wasn't until that moment he realised she hadn't noticed him yet. _

_The minute she did, she reacted. She lunged at him. Inwardly he cursed that he hadn't phoned 911 himself before he came in, but he was determined as much as possible to keep the authorities out of this. His kids were safe and that was the main thing, he had no real care for his own safety at the moment._

"_Where are my baby's?" She asked, a detached tone to her voice. _

"_They're safe. Carla's looking after them for a little while." He told her. _

"_Don't you think I can even look after my own children?" _

"_Of course you can, but not right at this moment. Jordan, I need you to listen to me really carefully. You need to put the knife down, sweetie."_

_Jordan looked down at the knife as though she wasn't even aware it was in her hand. She stood looking at the knife for a few seconds before shocked realisation hit her as she noticed the small traces of blood on the blade. Almost as though it become white hot she dropped the knife away from her. _

"_Did I... did I hurt them?" she asked, her voice shaky and weak suddenly._

"_No they're both fine. I swear that to you." _

"_Oh God..."_

"_Jordan, it's okay. I'm here to take care of you." Perry slowly walked towards her. _

"_It was you wasn't it?" She said regretfully._

"_Baby, I promise you it's okay." Perry said. He was next to her now. She reached out and touched his arm gently. She pulled the sleeve up his arm, revealing two of the raw red cuts she'd made on his arm. He put his hand over hers, moving her arm away from his as the sleeve fell back into position, covering the abuse his body had taken. "Listen to me, how ever you're feeling- it's okay."_

"_But I'm scared."_

JD listened as Dr Cox told him what happened, in a clinical, detached way. But as soon as he told him how scared Jordan said she was, he snapped back to reality. JD could tell that her vulnerability in that moment had touched him so much. It was a little daunting when you truly realise how much someone means to you. Maybe you can never really get there unless you realise how easily you can lose them, but seeing Dr Cox and the way he was looking over Jordan, he knew that was how he was feeling right then.

In some ways it was the same way JD felt when Dr Cox was depressed after his patients died. That feeling of seeing someone you care about hurting so much that they'll do anything to escape that pain, it was something that was powerful when you accept it. It was damn scary too, because there's always that worry that now you have accepted that love you have for them, that when the worse does happen, you just won't be able to accept it, but to know that you love that person unconditionally, despite their faults, despite the way they may treat you sometimes, despite anything that they may ever do; that was when JD knew his life was worth living and he was pretty sure that was how Dr Cox was feeling right at that very moment.  
JD watched as Dr Cox instinctively moved a little closer to her.

"God dammit, newbie. I love her so much. I never tell her. I should have done something. I should have been able to see this coming. She should never have had to feel like this."

"You can't blame yourself. The truth is, she didn't want you to know and although it was crazy, when she needed you, she let you know."

"Strangely that doesn't make me feel better."

"It won't. She's the only thing that can make you feel better right now. You two are two of the strongest people I've ever met. And together... you're unstoppable. It might not feel like it right now but you will be fine. Both of you. All of you."

Dr Cox rubbed a hand across his face as he frowned deeply. "I gotta sort the kids out."

"Carla's looking after them for now. I can switch some of my shifts and I'll take care of them."

"You'll take care of a new born baby?"

"I've had practice. I've looked after Isabella. Look, if I get stuck, I can call you or Carla. It just means you can focus all you have on Jordan."

"You'd do that for me?" Dr Cox asked, even though he knew JD would.

"It's not a problem."

JD clapped a hand on Dr Cox's shoulder as he walked away.

Sighing, Perry walked back into Jordan's room, sitting back on the chair by her bed.

He was surprised but also relieved when he saw her eyes open. She looked across to Perry.

She spoke without a smile. "That's the problem."

"What? Newbie?" Perry asked, confused.

"He's in love with you."

-The End-

AN: What do you mean, an awful place to end it. **Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

JD watched Dr Cox and Jordan as they talked quietly to one another.

Something had bothered him for a while now. At first he thought it was crazy paranoia, but after he mentioned it to Turk, his friend had confided in him he'd noticed the difference too. Soon both of them were discussing the situation with Elliot and Carla.  
Dr. Cox was definitely giving JD the brush off and none of them could think of one good reason why. But if that wasn't bad enough, Jordan wouldn't give him the time off day, she wouldn't even acknowledge the guy. And whether it was because their alliance with JD, or something else, they both had less to do with all four of them recently.  
Jordan had only ever really spoken to Elliot and Carla and she wasn't that close to them, but she didn't socialise with them at all any more, going back to her own company as she used to, but it hurt Carla that her and Perry weren't close any more. Him snubbing her was as bad as it was for JD.

Leaning across the nurses station to where Carla was working, JD looked at her. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Effective ways of ignoring your work colleagues?" Carla said, a tinge of bitterness creeping into her voice.

"I don't think they plan the snubbing, I just think they're really good at it." JD said

"Seriously, JD, how much does it bother you?" Carla asked, setting aside the pile of paper work for one moment.

"A lot. Especially seeing as we all did a lot to help them out."

When Jordan got out of hospital, JD had originally arranged to look after Jack and baby JD for a few days to give Jordan a chance to settle back in again. It was late on her first night home that Dr Cox had come round in the middle of the night to pick the kids up. JD hadn't appreciated the fact that he'd only just got Jennifer off to sleep, but what had hurt more was the way Dr Cox left, without so much as an explanation or a thank you.

Ever since then, there had been a noticeable detachment that Dr Cox had made.

JD watched as Jordan and Perry stopped talking, as she prepared to leave. Perry leant towards her and kissed her, as Jordan looked towards JD and Carla and didn't take her eyes off them while Perry was close to her. They broke apart as she left the hospital and Dr Cox walked towards the nurses station, blatantly ignoring both JD and Carla as he walked past.

JD looked at Carla and saw a flash of hurt on her face. Right then he decided to confront Dr Cox. If he wanted to hate him, that was fine, but it wasn't fair on Carla.

Leaving Carla where she was, he followed Dr Cox and watched as he went into the lounge. JD hoped no one else was in there seeing as he wanted to talk about this matter in private and an audience would hardly help matters.

He was relieved when he got there and saw Dr. Cox sitting on the sofa. But the relief quickly went when he saw how he was sitting with his head in his hands. JD always had a good vibe with Dr. Cox, or at least he thought he did, and that sense was telling him that maybe this wasn't the best time. But before he could walk away and escape undetected, Dr Cox spoke.

"What do you want?" He didn't look up, just asked the question, knowing who was there without having to look.

"I just want to know why. You've been saying for the last 6 years how much you hate me, but you never did anything about it, and suddenly you won't talk to anyone. I don't get it, and I don't think it's fair for you to just cut people out of your life who care about you."

Dr Cox wiped his hand across his face before standing up and facing JD "Look, newbie, I told you a few days back how much Jordan meant to me. That still stands. So when she tells me it's you or her, I pick her."

"Me or her?" JD asks, confused.

"She's depressed for God's sake! She's crazy and paranoid and has enough drugs in her system to make her more than a little loopy, I have to cut her some slack. Bottom line, if it keeps her saner for me to keep you and your people out of my life, it's what I do. And if you had someone in your life that meant the same as Jordan means to me, you'd do the same thing in a heartbeat."

Dr Cox left, brushing past JD without another word.

* * *

JD joined Carla and Turk for lunch, explaining to them what Dr. Cox had told him earlier.

"That doesn't seem fair, why should he have to cut out the people he's friends with just for her? I never made Turk stop seeing people when I was depressed." Carla said.

"Well, I guess everyone's different." JD reasoned.

"So, is he cutting us out because we're friends with you?" Turk asked.

"From what he said."

"That's not fair. No offence to you JD, but I've been friends with Dr Cox for years! Why should it affect me?" Carla protested.

"Baby, maybe it's because of that very reason she wants to keep you away. I mean, I know I always felt a little insecure of your relationship with Dr Cox when we were first dating and Jordan probably feels ten times worse than that." Turk tried to reason.

"It's just I_ know_ him. And as much as he doesn't like to admit that he needs people around him, he really does. He hates being alone. And the only thing worse than being alone, is being in a room full of people and having no one there for you."

TBC

* * *

Note: I don't really know where this is going. I'm sure it won't end up slash, but seeing as it was going to be a one shot which just sort of grew, you never know where it'll end up.  
Thanks to the people who reviewed this. xx 


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three.

Perry wasn't sure where the best place was to have his lunch without firstly looking like he was trying really hard to avoid everyone, and secondly, without looking like a complete loser. He didn't mind sitting on his own for lunch, God knows he'd done it enough times before, but it was different when he knew he _couldn't_ go and sit with people.

Jordan's demands were more frustrating for him than he'd let on to JD. She really didn't want him to talk to anyone, only when he actually had to.

She'd actually threatened to leave him if he didn't come straight home after work, and she wanted him home when he finished, not depending on a patient's life. It made it more difficult with her wanting him to cut his ties because if he'd had JD there, he could have easily explained the situation and he was pretty certain that he'd cover any of his patients, but he really had no one to turn to.

Well, there was one person. The only person in the whole hospital Jordan didn't feel threatened by and who, when Perry had spoke to him, had been understanding, more so than he would have expected.  
Bob Kelso.

_Perry had been pretty stressed out when he had arrived at the hospital with Jordan on that night. Turk had helped him get her settled in and comfortable and while Jordan spoke to one of the doctors, Perry just had to get some fresh air, telling Turk he'd be back to get himself looked over soon._

_There was no telling how long he stood outside, leaning against that wall. Enough people walked past, mostly ignoring but a few looked strangely at him but still went on their way. _

_He didn't even notice someone standing there watching him, it wasn't until he heard his name that he actually paid attention to his surroundings again._

"_Perry?" There was a note of concern in the voice. _

"_Bob." Was Perry's greeting. _

"_You look like hell." When he got nothing back from the comment, except a blank look, he knew there was something wrong. "Come on." he said, making his way into the hospital. He didn't wait to see if Perry followed, he just expected him to do it, and strangely enough, the younger man did just that. Perry Cox doing what the Chief of Medicine asked? Bob wondered if Hell had just froze over too. _

_He walked straight through into his office where Ted was sat, in front of some papers. He instantly looked nervous and awkward the moment the two men arrived in the room. In fact, Kelso was certain he actually broke out in a sweat.  
"Ted, get out." Kelso said, as Ted instantly got up, picking his papers up with him. As he passed Kelso, he whispered to him "Give us about 10 minutes, and then bring us both a coffee." he asked, these words spoken kinder than what proceeded them. _

_Ted nodded and left, closing the door behind him. _

_Kelso went and sat down behind his desk, motioning for Cox to sit down too. Slowly he did. _

_Before he said anything, Bob took a closer look at Perry. He didn't look like he'd been drinking and he didn't look like he was angry, but there was something very off about him at this moment. _

"_I want to hear it, Perry." Kelso said. He knew he needed to be direct with the younger man but he also couldn't demand answers from him as this could just lead to Perry clamming up all together. _

_It took a few moments before Perry spoke and when he did, he had the same far away look in his eyes that he did when he had been standing outside the hospital. "Jordan's in trouble." he eventually said. _

_Once those first words were out, the rest of the story poured out, Perry hadn't realised how much he needed to tell someone everything, every damn little detail of what had happened. When he finally got to the here and now part of the story, he felt exhausted, like he'd just run marathon. _

_He wasn't sure what he expected of Bob, but it certainly hadn't been kind words. "First thing we need to do is get someone to take a look at you and get you cleaned up and sorted out. It's not going to help Jordan if she sees you looking like that." Bob leaned across the desk, as though they were in a crowded room and he was making sure he was heard. "Then, you go and sit with her, hold her hand and tell her whatever you have to to get her home." _

"_Sounds a little easy." Perry commented._

"_Well, if I made it sound easy, I damn well didn't mean to. It's going to be hard. You're going to have to take care of your children and your wife and also work in some capacity as well. You're going to have it rough and who knows how long it will last. Answer me one thing, Perry. Do you love her?"_

"_More than life itself." _

"_Then you'll make it."_

_There was a light knock on the door as Ted entered with two coffee's. _

After that, Bob had arranged to have all of Perry's patience covered for the day leaving him free to spend as much time with Jordan as was needed.

Then she dropped her bombshell about JD being in love with him and things had gone down hill from then. She'd discharged herself that day and Perry had gone home with her where they'd argued almost non stop until, at 2.15am, she insisted he went to JD's apartment and collected their kids. The cold front had been on since then, where he had barely spoke to anyone here.

He'd occasionally give Bob an update on how Jordan was doing, but even though he wasn't one of the people ruled out of speaking too, he couldn't talk to Bob the same as he did with Carla or JD.

But every now and then, when he just couldn't stand being on his own, when he felt like everything was just getting on top of him, he'd end up outside Bob's office and whenever he went in there, he felt a little comforted.

He'd sat in there just to drink his coffee and Bob would sometimes just carry on working and neither man would say anything. It wasn't about talking through everything, it was about just having someone there when you needed it. It made Perry feel a little less trapped that there was still someone at the hospital he was allowed to spend time with, and for Bob, it was nice to feel he had a real use, that he was really needed.

Perry decided that maybe today was a day to eat outside. He could walk down to the new place that JD had got the sandwich from a few days back. He went and threw his jacket on before he headed out. He convinced himself that the walk down there would help him clear his head a little.

"Hey." Came a familiar voice, "Mind if I join you?"

Perry looked across to see Elliot walking beside him.

"Look Barbie, I don't know if you've just emerged from a cave but I've kinda got a lot on right now and I honestly, I find you hard to deal with at the best of times."

"I know the deal, Dr Cox. I just thought seeing as we aren't that close, it wouldn't be breaking the rules too much if I was here with you."

Perry laughed a bitter laugh. "Trying telling that to Jordan."

"I can if you want me to."

Dr Cox looked across at her, surprised by her words. And as he did, Elliot caught something in his eyes. He looked scared and vulnerable, more than she'd ever seen before. He never usually let his guard down so much around her. He looked down as he continued to walk down the street, with her following him.

When he didn't say anything, Elliot decided to try to get him talking again. "It's pretty obvious that you're not dealing with all this that well." Elliot stated.

"Well how the hell would you cope?" Dr Cox snapped right back, turning to face her, his eyes burning anger.

"Probably about the same. Except I'd still have my friends to talk to."

"Yeah, well I've been cut off."

"Look, I know you want to keep Jordan happy..."

Dr Cox stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at Elliot.

"That's not it at all, Barbie. I _have_ to keep her happy. I'm so damn scared that while I'm here, miserable she'll do something stupid and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't call her all the time because she'll get annoyed, I can't take time off because that'll lead to more anger and I certainly can't talk to anyone at work about it because yet again, that'll lead to Jordan being unhappy and ... Honestly, I'm so stuck right now that I think I need to take some of Jordan's anti-depressants before I find the nearest bridge and hurl myself off of it."

Perry didn't move for a while. He stood there, looking at the path he was heading, realising that's he passed his destination and was walking towards his home.

"What do you want to do?" Elliot asked.

"I want my lunch."

* * *

Note: Yeah, kinda weird place to leave it, huh? I had a few last lines in mind, all pretty uninspiring. I'm just not sure where I'm taking this yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

"Where's Perry?" Jordan demanded as she stood at the nurses station. She had her arms crossed over her chest and waited for Carla to speak to her.

The young nurse didn't look up. "I don't know."

"Don't try and pull that crap with me Carla, I know you two are bestest buds." Jordan fired back, convinced she was covering for her absent ex-husband.

At the mention of their friendship Carla looked up. "Yeah, we were friends but since you decided he had to pick between his friends or you, I've hardly spoke to him and you _know_ that."

"Like Perry ever pays attention to me." Jordan scoffed. "I can see it when I'm here with him that the minute I leave he's just the same."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do Jordan. He's not spoken to any of the people you told him not to, unless he has to."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? I've always thought you and he were a great match but doing that to him... it makes me wonder if I was wrong."

Jordan was clearly surprised by Carla's admission. "I didn't think he'd actually do it." She said surprised.

"You must know he'd do anything for you?" Carla questioned.

"I guess. Is DJ here?"

"I think he's finished."

"Huh. Maybe he doesn't care about me as much as I thought he did." Jordan said, turning and leaving.

Carla was left standing there, very confused by Jordan's conversation with her.

* * *

JD and Elliot walked along the corridor together.

"... he was so weird. I know I don't 'get' Dr Cox like you do, but even to me he didn't seem right."

"This whole thing is weird. I guess until Jordan's a little better things are going to be weird between him and us."

"It must bug you a lot." Elliot said.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't like the fact that he's doing it but I understand. She's where he wants to be. You have to really love someone to let them put you through hell and still end up caring about them so much you still want to be with them at the end of it." He said as they headed for the door's.

"JD. What are you still doing here?" Carla asked, seeing her friends leaving.

"Oh, me and Elliot decided to head out tonight, so I waited until she finished." JD explained.

"Have fun." Carla said, numbly wondering if she'd caused problems for Dr Cox and Jordan.

* * *

Carla had her arm hooked through Turk's as they entered Sacred Heart that morning, ready for another days work.

As soon as she walked in, she knew it was going to be a bad day. One of the first things that greeted her that morning was Dr Kelso, and that was never the most welcoming sight. However, today was different. There was something about the look on his face that said there was trouble ahead.

"Ah, Nurse Espinosa, I need you to come with me."

"Doctor Kelso, I've only just got here..." Carla started, before being interrupted.

"It's important." He said, gently taking her arm and leading her away. "Turkleton, I'd get to surgery as soon as you can."

Turk watched as the Chief of medicine almost dragged his wife away. He too, felt that something was wrong.

Kelso took Carla towards his office but stopped short of going in. "I need to tell you something before we go in." Carla got a terrible feeling in her stomach right then, she knew it had to be something really bad for Kelso to act this way. "Something happened yesterday. There was an accident. A serious car crash." Kelso took a deep breath. He never had liked giving out bad news, but then what doctor did. "Perry's been hurt."

"How bad?" Carla asked, surprised her voice didn't sound weak.

"I don't have a lot of information right now. He's in surgery and I'm waiting until I hear from Dr Wen. He was already in surgery when I was contacted. I came straight away. Jordan is in my office, I need someone to be with her..."

"Of course." Carla said at once. She moved towards the door, hesitating before she turned the handle. "You have to let JD know."

Kelso just nodded. He watched as Carla opened the door and stepped into the room.

* * *

Note: Sorry it's a little short tonight. Long day at work. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Since Dr Cox had cut his contact with him, JD had found work more of a chore than usual. Even though he loved his job, when people made it awkward for you, it was a lot harder. And even though for the most part he didn't need Dr Cox's help any more, it was still good to know that if he had needed him, personally or professionally, he'd be there. But not any more, thanks to Jordan.

Those thoughts and feeling were partly to blame for the way the news about Dr Cox hit him. He was getting that feeling of resentment building up in him and in a second it was gone as soon as Dr Kelso told him that Dr Cox was in surgery. Kelso said he didn't have all the details just yet, he said he wanted to wait until he spoke to Wen, but he didn't look confident. JD assumed that Kelso would have an idea what injuries Perry had suffered and then had chose to ask no more questions.

From JD's assessment, things looked bleak.

He went to find Turk and see if he could tell him any thing else.

* * *

Elliot went straight to the cafeteria when she arrived, seeing the three people she'd been searching for. One of the nurses had told her about Dr Cox as soon as she'd arrived and she'd sought out her friends straight away.

She found the three of them sitting together, no one speaking. Turk had his arm round Carla, JD say opposite Turk, his head resting in his hands. She couldn't see the expression he wore, but she knew he'd be upset.

She felt nervous approaching them, her heels clicking against the floor and alerting them to her presence. "Guys, I just found out. Are you okay?" She said, sitting down and placing a comforting hand on JD's arm. She looked at Carla and Turk, concern evident on her face.

JD and Turk just nodded weakly. Carla had tears in her eyes but didn't cry. She looked like she'd already done a lot of it. "We're just waiting for some news." Carla explained.

"There's nothing any of you can do?" Elliot asked.

"Kelso thinks it's best for us to stay out of it." Turk said. He and Elliot weren't as close to Dr Cox as JD and Carla, but they'd still considered him a friend.

"What about Jordan? Where's she? Is she doing okay?"

"She was here, but the babysitter called. Jack was playing up so she's gone to get the kids and is bringing them back here." Carla said.

JD stood up and started to move away from the table.

"JD, where are you going?" Elliot asked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't sit here and ... I just need to be on my own for a while, you know?" Before anyone could say anything else he walked away.

"Should I go after him?" Turk asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'll go." Carla said.

It didn't take her long to catch up with him. He'd gone into one of the unoccupied rooms and was sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Carla asked.

"Are you?" JD asked, not wanting to talk about how he felt right now.

Taking a deep breath Carla moved across the room and sat next to JD. "Well one of my best friends is being operated on and I've spend most of the time since I found out comforting Jordan even though I'm certain she actually hates me. Back to you."

"I don't know how I feel. You know, I'm worried about him, but part of me can't get past the fact that he's hardly spoken to me recently. Then I feel guilty for feeling that way when he's hurt. But then I get mad again. I mean, what if the last conversation I ever had with him was him telling me to stay out of his life?"

"Don't think like that."

"Come on Carla, it doesn't look good. Why else wouldn't Dr Kelso have told us more? There's no way he doesn't know what injuries he sustained. I think it's bad news and he doesn't want to say anything until he knows more."

"That's not a bad thing, JD."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, until JD finally found the courage to say what he'd been thinking. "I can't lose him Carla."

Carla looked at him. She preferred not to think about it. "You can't think like that. Stay positive JD."

"I can't. Every time I try and stay positive the thought of losing him just comes back and... You know that feeling you get in your stomach, that sort of dread and fear? I've got that. I feel completely overwhelmed by everything. I just- I can't lose him."

Elliot and Turk appeared at the door.

"His out of surgery." Elliot said.

* * *

Note: Thanks for the reviews. I now have to decide how bad Coxy's been hurt!


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I just wanted to say another thank you to all the people who have reviewed this and those who have read my stories as well. Sometimes there's not a lot you can say, so people don't review, but I'm just pleased to know people are reading and enjoying this and my other works.

* * *

Part Six  
Dr Wen had paged Dr Kelso as soon as he'd finished working on Dr Cox.

Kelso had asked him to keep things quiet as possible until Jordan returned, seeing as it was only fair she was first to know how Perry was. He had spent his time waiting for news speaking to the ambulance crew who had bought Perry in to find out whatever he could. They told his that Perry's beloved Porsche was pretty much a write-off and that from what they'd heard from being at the scene, another vehicle had jumped the lights and smashed straight into the front drivers side of the car. This had caused all the impact to go straight into Perry's side.

Bob could hazard a guess at what injuries Perry would have suffered, but preferred not to. He hoped that some of the things he was imaging wouldn't have occurred, but he knew better than to think of the best, preferring to think of the worse. Head, neck and back injuries were some of the most common injuries from a car accident and all of them had a way of being very serious.

Jordan arrived back to the hospital, carrying the baby in her arms and with Jack slouching along behind her. Before making her way to find Bob again, she knew she needed the kids looked after.

"Hey mop?" She called to the Janitor.

He pointed a finger to himself and when she nodded, he came over to her. "How can I help?"

He'd often noticed her with the curly haired doctor, although he'd never spoken to her that he could recall.

"I need you to take care of these two for me while I found out what my stupid husband did."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not great with kids, I tend to scare them."

"Oh come on, they're tough kids. They have me as their mother and Perry as their father."

"Well..."

"Come on, I need a hand."

"Oh, okay. But if they come back mentally scared don't blame me."

"Honestly, don't think I'd be able to tell. I shouldn't be too long, as soon as I find out how Perry is I'm planning on getting out of here."

"What do you mean, how he is?"

"He was in a stupid accident."

"Is he okay?"

Jordan took a deep breath. "I don't know. Guess I'd best go find out."

* * *

Dr Kelso sat in his office, Jordan opposite him while Dr Wen told them about what surgery he'd carried out on Dr Cox.

"As the left side of his body took the impact, that's where most of the damage was done. He suffered an open fracture on his left forearm. The surgery we performed was to secure the bone together with a metal plate and screws. When you see him, it'll look nasty, but besides from changing the dressing, it should heal without us having to intervene any more. He is receiving antibiotics intravenously which will help to keep infection away, although as always, there's the possibility that an infection may still occur due to the injury he sustained. Besides from that, he also suffered two fractured ribs, which I'm expecting to heal just fine. Otherwise, it's just a few cuts and bruises."

Jordan nodded her head. "So can I go and see him now?"

"Of course." Dr Wen replied. "I'll show you the way."

"I'll figure it out, thanks." Jordan replied. As she left the room and headed off to see Perry.

"I'll go and tell everyone else how he's doing." Kelso said.

* * *

The chair next to Perry's bed looked inviting, but for some reason Jordan didn't want to be so close to him.

Even with him lying there hurting, she couldn't bring herself to offer any real comfort. It made it easier that he was still out from surgery and he couldn't see her distancing herself from him.

She walked over to him and ran her hand across his arm. She looked at the bandages that hid the recent operation. She leant over him and placed a kiss on his forehead, before she left the room.

* * *

Bob Kelso had found Doctor's Dorian, Turk and Reid along with Nurse Espinosa in the cafeteria. JD had been the first to spot Kelso approaching them and Kelso could see the anticipation on his face.  
Kelso stood before them, none of them seeming to dare speak any words, maybe for a fear of what would be said. Not wanting to beat around the bush, Kelso jumped to the point. "He's going to be fine." He watched as there was an obvious sigh of relief from all of them. "He's got a badly broken arm, but aside from that, he's pretty much alright."

"Thank God." Carla said, reaching to hold Turk's hand. "When can we see him?"

"Jordan's in with him at the minute so sometime after that. I'm pop by to check on him a little later." With that, Bob Kelso walked away.

"Are you okay, JD?" Elliot asked.

JD swallowed. "Yeah, I, er, I'm so relieved. I was kinda thinking the worse."

"Dude, he'll be fine." Turk said.

Just then Jack came running through the cafeteria, followed by the Janitor who was moving as fast as he could without jiggling the baby in his arms around too much. "Come back here!" the Janitor called.

Acting on his fatherly instincts, Turk reached out and scooped up the youngster. "Hey, whatcha doing?" he asked the boy.

"I want my daddy!" Jack yelled, looking unhappy.

"Jack, we're waiting to see your daddy here. You can wait with us if you like." Carla said.

"Oh, see there we go. You and your sister can wait here." The Janitor said, holding the baby out for Carla to take.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carla asked.

"Well, if he's staying here..."

"Sit down and wait with us already." Carla said.

"Thanks." The Janitor said, sitting down. "Although I'd still like it if someone took this little thing from me."

"I'll take her." JD said, holding his arms out for the baby named after him.

Shrugging his shoulders, the Janitor passed the baby to JD. As JD held the baby in his arms, he noticed the Janitor had a large wet patch on his top. "Yeah, she's been sick. I'm sure she'll be fine now though." As he said that, the baby spat up on JD's scrubs. "Or, maybe not."

"What a nice scene to walk into." Jordan said from the back of the room.

"Jordan, how is he?" Carla asked.

"Mommy!" Jack said as he struggled free of Turks hold an ran to his mother. She picked him up.

"Oh, and look who's holding the baby. Are you getting practice in for when you two are living together?" Jordan said, locking eyes with JD.

"I was just helping out." JD said, before back tracking. "What do you mean, what two live together?"

"You don't have to pretend to me, JD, I can see you want him. Oh, or is it a secret to all your little friends? You haven't come out yet?" Seeing JD looking uncomfortable, Jordan smirked wickedly. "Oh, don't feel bad. I'm sure most people won't be surprised by it."

"Don't speak to him like that." Elliot said, sticking up for her friend.

"I'm sorry, are you speaking to me?" Jordan snapped angrily at Elliot. "Because I don't think you have any right to stick your nose in here."

"Like you even care!" Elliot said, snapping back. "Your supposed to care about him but you're here arguing with us, not to mention the fact that you hurt him on purpose. What kind of sick bitch does that make you!"

"Elliot." Carla whispered, telling her friend to watch herself.

Jordan looked surprised by the words. Before anyone had time to recover from Elliot's tirade at Jordan, they found both her and Jack had left.

"Frick!"

* * *

Note: I just wanted to point out how I know it may be a little unlikely that seeing as Dr Cox only had a broken arm that someone wouldn't have known about it or let them know early, but I'm going for creative license here and for dramatic purpose, it's a little better like this. 


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Halfway through writing this chapter I realised where I was going to take this story. I'm very excited to get it finished now, seeing as previous to that, I was coasting a little. Enjoy guys and thanks for reading.  
Extra special thanks to those that reviewed.

Part Seven

Carla lightly knocked on the door as she entered.

Perry Cox was laid on the bed, looking exhausted and more than a little battered and bruised. His skin was paler than normal which just made the few red marks that littered his skin stand out even more.

His eyes opened a little, but that seemed to take a huge effort on his part. Carla knew that he hadn't fully recovered from the operation yet, so she just really wanted him to know she was there for him. She held his hand gently and moved close to him so he could see her. He moved his eyes to see her without turning his head and a small smile played across his lips.

"Don't speak." Carla said quietly. "I just wanted you to know we're all here for you. I knew you'd hate for everyone to see you when you're vulnerable so don't worry, I'll hold 'em back until you're better, okay?" She saw another smile. He was glad she got him so well. "I'm gonna let you get some rest. But I'll check in every once in a while, okay?" She kissed the back of his hand and left him alone.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do with this little lady?" JD asked as he played with Dr Cox and Jordan's baby, jiggling her gently in his arms.

"I don't have a clue." Elliot said as she paced up and down, feeling responsible for the abandoned baby. "It's not like we can tell Dr Cox. Or can we?"

"No, we certainly can not!" Carla said as she returned to the cafeteria where she'd left her friends as she went to see Perry. "He's not going to be able to look after her even if we could prop his eyes open long enough to tell him."

"Is he okay?" JD asked, wishing he could have gone to see him, but knowing that his mentor would hate that.

"He'll be fine." Carla said, trying to keep her mind focused on the first problem they had with sorting out Perry's daughter. "Okay, I think we need to try and get Jordan to pick her daughter back up. They shouldn't be separated. I'm sure once Jordan's thought it through, she'll want to come and get her. And if for any reason we can't get hold of Jordan, me and Turk can take her in tonight."

"What are you all still doing here, do we have no work to do?" Bob Kelso asked, walking into the otherwise empty cafeteria.

"Our shifts are all finished, sir." Turk said, speaking for the others as well.

"We're just trying to sort out some loose ends for Dr Cox." Carla added, hoping that the Chief of Medicine wouldn't make a big deal out of this.

"Well..." he mumbled as he walked a little further into the room, before taking in a deep breath, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you think you could try calling Jordan to come and picking up her daughter?" Carla asked, touched by Kelso's offer.

"Sure thing." With that, Kelso walked away, not looking forward to the conversation he'd have to have, but knowing it was necessary.

* * *

By the time Jordan got back home, the answering machine light was flashing telling her she had a message waiting for her.

She ignored it, needing to sort Jack out first. He's cried most of the way back but he'd had a hard couple of weeks she knew. There was a lot of weird things happening in their family right now. He knew that mommy had been poorly, and daddy had been looking after her. She'd had to tell Jack that his daddy was poorly and needed to stay in hospital for a while. He'd been upset but had wanted to see him, but then after the scene in the cafeteria, Jordan had marched straight out, too ashamed of herself to go back. Jack had kept crying because he wanted to see his daddy, but he also wanted his sister there with them as well. Jordan had made peace with him by saying that daddy needed someone there with him and that why Jennifer was staying and he'd be able to stay there and see him as well soon enough.

It had calmed him for a while but returning home again, she could see his growing agitated by all the changes that were happening.

"Okay sweetie, mommy needs you to be really brave because daddy's not here and you need to be a big boy until he gets back home, okay?" Jordan said as she sat Jack on the couch and bent down to speak to him.

"I don't wanna be a big boy, I want daddy home." Jack said, sulking. He was usually such a happy little boy, she hated seeing him so upset.

"I want daddy home too, honey. But he's got to get better. They can't let a daddy leave the hospital if he can't do his daddy jobs, can they?" She asked him.

"Daddy's always at the hospital." Jack said.

He was right there. "That's because daddy has to make people better. So that other families can be together, just like the doctors are making him better now so he can come back to me and you." Jordan said.

"And JD." Jack added.

"What?" Jordan asked, a frown creeping across her brow.

"Jenny's not coming home?" Jack asked, looking frightened for his sister.

"Oh... sweetie, of course she is. I don't know what I was thinking." Jordan lied, knowing all too well who her mind was on.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"How did you hurt daddy?"

For the second time that day, Jordan was speechless.

* * *

"I think we should head home." Turk said, looking at his wristwatch. The night was drawing in and they all needed to be back here tomorrow.

"I guess there's nothing else we can do." Elliot said, sliding off the table she was sitting on

"I don't know." JD said, looking apprehensive. "What if he wants something?"

"That's what the nurses are there for buddy." Turk said.

"Actually baby, I was thinking I might stay." Carla said, hoping her husband would understand. The look on his face said he didn't.

"I meant the nurses that are working." Turk repeated.

Rolling her eyes, Carla sighed. "If it were JD in there you'd want to stay and I wouldn't question you."

"I just don't want you to make yourself ill." Turk said.

"I'll probably get plenty of sleep. I just... I can't leave him there alone when Jordan's not even here."

Turk leant forward and kissed Carla's lips. "That's why I love you baby. You care so much."

Carla went to the entrance with her friends as they left, before she returned to sit with Dr Cox.

* * *

Jordan had taken Jack back to bed and left him sleeping peacefully.

She'd ended up telling Jack she'd hurt daddy's feelings and that she felt very bad about it. It still took him a while before he drifted, but she stayed there with him while be dozed, playing gently with his hair and rubbing his forehead in a gentle motion, watching as her son feel into sleep.

Once he was sleeping deeply, she left him alone and played the message on the machine. It was Bob Kelso, who she didn't expect a call from. He sounded concerned as he asked her to come and collect her daughter. He told her that Carla and Turk were looking after her for now, but that couldn't stand for very long. She knew that and a slow feeling of resentment came upon her as she knew she'd have to pick the little girl up again soon enough. She figured she should call Bob back, tell him that she'd get Jennifer tomorrow and let Jack spend some time with Perry.

She just needed to get herself through the night now. She moved across to the bottles of drink that stood on the shelf and poured herself out a glass of Perry's scotch.

* * *

The room was peaceful when Dr Kelso quietly entered the room.

Perry was sleeping soundly and Carla was curled up on the chair next to the bed. He knew she shouldn't be the one who was here with him tonight, but he was glad someone was. Carla looked round, sleepily and locked eyes with Kelso.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." he said, practically whispering to her.

She looked round to see if Perry had been disturbed and found he was still out of it. She got up and moved over to Dr Kelso. "It's okay, I wasn't asleep." she replied still speaking quietly. "How come you're still here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Someone's got to take his on his patients." Kelso said, motioning to Perry. Carla moved slightly so she could see Dr Cox from where she was standing. "It's strange isn't it." Kelso said after a few minutes of quiet between them. "He just doesn't look right being that quiet and... peaceful."

"I know. I already miss him pacing up and down the halls. Ranting at everyone. _That_ whistle." Carla smiled.

"Those damn stupid looking sports tops he wears." Kelso added, knowing how much Perry loved them.

"I love the fact he always comes through for us." Carla said, the smile a little sadder than before.

"He comes through for everyone. I don't mind admitting that without him here, this hospital would be a lot different."

Carla nodded, not quite trusting her voice to speak again. Even knowing that he was okay, he only had a broken arm, she couldn't help but get a lump in her throat thinking about this place without him here. "God, could you imagine if he could hear us now." Carla said, a laughed sob escaping her throat.

"We'd never hear the end of it." Kelso agreed. "I best get on. If he needs anything, make sure he gets it." Bob said, emphasising the word anything.

* * *

Note: I'm thinking the next chapter might have Perry a little more conscious! Fun! 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I'd have liked this to be longer before I posted it, but I seem to have got a little stuck at the end of this, so I figure I'll write this bit off and start fresh with thr next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Part Eight

Jordan took a deep breath preparing herself to step through the doors of the hospital.

People here were opinionated enough and she had never been the most popular person, and walking in here after all that had happened, she felt like a freak show. She was grateful that Carla wasn't at the nurses station. In fact, the whole way down to Perry's room, she didn't encounter anyone she didn't want to see.

Jack stuck close to his mom, walking slightly behind for her to protect him. It wasn't until she opened the door to Perry's room, that she spotted the first person she hadn't wanted to see; Carla.

The nurse was sleeping contently next to Perry's bed. He too was sleeping peacefully. Inexplicably, Jordan's eyes filled with tears at the scene. Surprised she hadn't woken them both up, Jordan quietly closed the door and headed towards the cafeteria. Jack, confused as to why he still hadn't seen his daddy, rushed to keep up with his mom as she marched away.

"Why haven't we seen daddy?" Jack asked his mom, curious.

Jordan wiped at the tears that spilled from her eyes. "Daddy's still sleeping. We'll wait until he's awake."

"Will he be awake soon?"

Jordan stopped as she got into the cafeteria, it only being populated by a few people. "Yeah, sweetie. I'm sure he will. How about we get you a cookie, and some milk and we'll wait for daddy to wake up, huh?"

Jack nodded, smiling at the idea of a cookie this early in the day.

* * *

JD rubbed his eyes tiredly as he and Turk walked into the hospital.

There shift didn't start for a few hours yet but after Carla spending the night here, Turk was eager to see her and between baby JD crying and her disturbing Isabella, neither of them got much sleep.

"You wanna go see Carla now?" JD asked as they walked the hallways, him clutching the baby.

"Coffee first. I want to take Carla one." Turk said.

They headed straight towards the cafeteria, where they were both surprised by a shrill squeal, soon realising it was Jack, excited by seeing his sister.  
JD spotted Jordan sitting on one of the chairs, now alone as her son bounded across to see his sister. When she made no attempt to come over, JD made his way towards her, Turk following and attempting to keep Jack out of the way from JD tripping over him.

Jordan looked at the two men, her face staying a mask hiding any true emotion. "You two look awful."

JD frowned a little. "So do you. I guess we weren't the only ones to spend most of the night awake."  
Jordan looked down at JD's words. She hated people to see her vulnerability, she especially hated people she didn't really like to see her at moments like this. mentally steeling herself, she looked back up at the men.

"Come on, I wanna see Carla." Turk said, hoping to get JD moving.

"She's sleeping. I didn't like to disturb them, and if you go in there and wake Perry up, I'll be forced to do bad things to you."

"I said I wanted to see her, I said nothing about going in the room." Turk replied, arguing for the sake of it. Of course he had planned to go and wake Carla up , but the fact that Jordan didn't even seem grateful for what he and JD had done was frustrating.

"Look, Jordan, I know things are hard for you right now and I'm no expert which is why I stayed with Turk last night, but if you want me to look after the baby while Dr Cox is recooperating, then I can do." Turk looked a little dumbfounded at JD's offer, but said nothing.

"What makes you think I'd trust you with my daughter?"

"Because you already have."

* * *

Perry opened his eyes slowly. The room was bright and as he managed to crack them open enough to see something he realised where he was.

"God dammit." He said, his voice sounding quiet, weak and hoarse. He carefully looked around the room, noticing it was empty. He was relieved but mostly because he afterwards realised he had moved his neck which was a good thing. Sure there was a little pain, but nothing major. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the darkness. When he reopened them he decided to see if he could figure out any injuries he'd suffered. He was pretty certain it was a car crash he'd been in, but things seemed very vague right now and he didn't want to think about it too much. He knew eventually it would come to him.

Very gently, he moved his right shoulder ever so slightly, not enough to even really notice, but enough for him to make sure it was still working. He did the same thing with his left shoulder which also worked fine, but he noticed a little soreness there, much like he had with his neck. Before he tried to move anything else, he noticed his left arm. It didn't look good and all he could see was a bandage covering it, but he somehow felt it was bad. He hoped he was wrong about it. He looked across to the door and wondered how long before someone would come in. He could call for a nurse, but he didn't really feel like it right now. Carefully turning his head, he looked to the chair next to the bed and felt a little sorrow in him that it was empty.

He had a vague recollection of Carla being here, but he couldn't tell if that had been real or a dream. He hoped it was real because otherwise he knew he was in trouble if he was thinking of her before Jordan, even if it was in his head. He realised he was blinking back tears, he hated that he'd woken up alone. Mentally shaking himself out of it he reasoned that he was just feeling extra sensitive because of all he'd been through. He fought hard until he felt he regained control of his emotions.

Without even realising it, Perry slipped back into sleep. He awoke to the sound of the door closing quietly, and seeing Jordan entering with Jack. The little boy, his little boy, looked nervous about being there as Jordan held his hand. She smiled at him when she realised he was awake.

"See sweetie, I told you daddy would wake up when he was ready." Jordan said, ruffling Jack's hair as he went over to his dad in bed. Jack looked concerned, and Jordan watched as the little boy tried to make sense of why his dad was different to him now. She moved over to Jack and bent down to speak to him. "Okay, Jack, now daddy needs one of the doctors to come and speak to him, so do you think you can go and make sure those guys are taking care of your sister for me?"

Jack looked at his mother, his eyes sad. She knew he didn't want to go. "It's really important."

Jack nodded. "Can I come back afterwards?"

"Of course." Jordan said.

Jack nodded his head. "I'll be right back." Jordan said to Perry, as she took Jack back to the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, not much to this bit, but it's an update at least. More soon I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I'm sorry I took so long updating this. Got side tracked with my other story. I'm away in just over a week, so I'm aiming to get this, and 'Lean on me now' finished before I go. I'm sorry this is short, well, at least compared to other chapters. It was one that was a pain to write and never seemed to flow as some other chapters do.  
But I have got to the end of it and I'll deal with the aftermath of this ASAP.

Part Nine

Perry has spent much of his day drifting to sleep again. After Dr Wen paid him a visit with Jordan and told him about his injuries, which he was pleased to hear weren't too serious, he spent some time with Jack and Jordan. In between answering many of Jack's questions about what had happened, he noticed Jordan was acting distant with him still.

Things hadn't been easy for them recently and when he'd thought about this accident, he had hoped that maybe Jordan would have become a little more emotionally involved in things again, but she still kept her detachment towards him.

The last time Perry drifted off to sleep, he awoke alone, which he found nicer than when someone was sitting there staring at him, waiting for him to be conscious again. But after a little while awake, he started to feel bored.

He was grateful when he heard the door open and turned to see who was coming to check up on him. He wasn't really that surpised to see JD entering his room, looking nervous like Dr Cox may chuck him straight out. When he wasn't given his marching orders, JD closed the door and walked over to the bed, standing there a little awkwardly.

"So, how are you doing?" JD asked, feeling like he hadn't really spoken to Dr Cox in a long time.

"I've been better." Dr Cox replied. He had already mentally decided to be gentle with the kid for a change. It took up far too much of his energy to be nasty towards people and right now, he could only just manage to lay on the bed. Scathing insults would just have to wait. "Sit down for God's sake."

JD did as he was told and sat on the chair by Perry's bed. He watched as Dr Cox turned to look at him, but noticed a wince of pain as he tried to get JD in eye view. "Here, I'll move the chair out a little." JD scrapped it across the floor so that it was easier for Perry to see him without having to crank his neck round one to side. "Better?"

"Much." Perry replied, wondering why Jordan hadn't thought to do that all the times she'd been in already.

"How's things with you and Jordan?"

Perry smiled but not because of happiness. "I really don't know what her deal is."

JD suddenly felt awkward and wished he hadn't bought it up. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Probably a good idea." Perry admitted. "So, erm, do you know how bad the porsce is?"

"It's pretty bad from what I heard."

"Figured as much."

"This is harder than I thought it would be." JD admitted.

"I know. You mind if we deal with this later." Perry asked, his face barely able to mask the pain he was feeling.

JD felt a little scared to see Dr Cox so upset. "No. I should go anyway."

Perry nodded his head as JD rushed to leave the room.  
And then he was alone again.

* * *

Jordan went into Perry's room alone, having left Jack with his sister so she could see him in private.

She felt incredibly nervous being here, and she knew why. She been preparing herself mentally for this for some time. Now was the moment she actually had to do it and she had never been more frightened about anything. She sat in the chair next to Perry and smiled weakly at him. He didn't smile back.

"Perry, I have to tell you something." she said, hoping she sounded stronger and more confident than she felt. He said nothing, waiting for her to speak. "There's been a lot wrong in our little family recently." she started, looking at him and watching as he tried to figure out where this was going. "Most of that is because of me. There's something I need to tell you, and I don't know how to tell you and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it." Before she could say anything else she had to look away from him. She couldn't bare to see his face when she told him the next part. "Jennifer's not your baby."

TBC.

Note: Okay, after Perry looking after Jack and thinking it wasn't his baby, I sort of reversed the situation, have him bond with his daughter and then have it taken away from him. It's the only way I can justify Jordan becoming such a horrid person since her pregnancy and especially after the birth. What'll happen now? You'll have to keep reading and find out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finally returning to this. Hope it was worth the wait.

Part Ten

The silence in the room seemed to drag on. Jordan wondered whether Perry would ever say anything to her.

She wanted to break through the silence, but she'd learnt during their marriage that it was best to leave him to stew over these things until he was ready to talk. It would end in a huge row either way, but he needed the time to think.

His thinking time was cut short by the arrival of Bob Kelso. He hadn't been by to visit Perry since he'd woken up fully. Bob noticed the tension in the room and wished he hadn't arrived now. He'd wanted to make sure Perry was alright before he went home.

Their realtionship was a strange one. They usually hated one another but every now and then, they'd be fighting in the same corner. Not often, but enough to make him feel that Perry didn't hate his guts as much as he said he did. And occasionally, Bob would give Perry something to do which was not his job, so he got a feel of what it was like to be Chief of Medicine. Although he'd never say so, he hoped that Perry would be his succesor for the job here.

"Why don't you go and take care of our son, Jordan." Perry said, his words wrapped in coldness.

Without another word, Jordan walked away. Perry's anger didn't quite leave with her though. The scowl on his face remained as he laid there. "What do you want, Bob?"

"I'm heading home. Just wanted to make sure there's nothing you need." Kelso answered, keeping things light. He wasn't going to get involved in their lovers tiff.

"No, I'm fine." Perry answered almost immediately, before something came across him and he added to his answer. "Actually, you can do one thing for me. Make sure that no one comes to this room, unless it's a doctor or a nurse who's checking up on me. I don't want anyone else in here. At all."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe you should get some sleep." Kelso said as he left the room.

Once the door was closed, Perry got what he wanted. He was alone.

* * *

Elliot made her way into the ladies bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she froze as the scene in front of her.

There was one of the few people that still scared most people at the hospital, Jordan Sullivan, sitting on the floor crying. Elliot didn't know whether to just turn and leave and act like she hadn't seen her, or to just ignore the woman and use the bathroom. But she knew after all the trouble that she and Perry had been through recently she couldn't just walk away.

She came fully into the room and let the door close behind her. "Jordan?"

The other woman looked up, the tears still fresh on her cheeks. She didn't even try and hide them. Jordan usually hated people seeing her vulnerable but everything right now was so hard. She couldn't have stopped crying if she wanted to.

Elliot walked back over to the door, seeing the man she'd spotted down the hall moments ago, she called to him. "Janitor."

He looked over to the doctor, a little perplexed by her calling him especially to the ladies room, but went to her nonetheless.

"Can you do me a favour and make sure no one comes in here."

"Sure thing. It'll be my pleasure." Janitor said, smiling at her. She flashed him a smile back and returned to the bathroom.

Elliot went over and sat next to Jordan. "You know, when I first worked here, I thought you were about the scariest person I'd ever met. When I started seeing Keith and we did the whole double dating thing, I really felt like we might be friends. I knew me and Dr Cox never got along, but I felt we really connected. And then suddenly, it went. You started giving me weird relationship advice and hurting Dr Cox on purpose. What's going on?"

Jordan wiped the tears from her face and sniffed. "I don't know. Everything's just gone wrong and it's all my fault."

"Well what's changed?" Elliot asked.

"I have. I've dug myself in here and I don't know how to get out."

"Start by talking to someone. If you want to talk to me, talk. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere but if you don't want to you have to get someone else to talk too. If it's one of your friends, or a shrink or even Dr Cox, just talk to someone."

Jordan scoffed at Elliot's words. "Perry's not going to be talking to me anytime soon."

"Talk to me." Elliot said.

Jordan took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the cubicle she pulled off some toilet paper and cleaned herself up a little. "I cheated on Perry. And I didn't tell him."

"Oh." Was all Elliot could say.

"When we were marriedI never really cheated on him, except for with that Pete guy. But since we've been back together we've never been exclusive. I mean, I know he hasn't slept with anyone else because, he's not really like that but he knows me. So he lets me have a little freedom and I always tell him when I've been with another guy. Well, I didn't last time and I got pregnant."

"Oh. My God, and you've told him."

"Bingo. I don't know what he's going to do. And if he says he doesn't want to be with me any more, I don't know what I'll do."

"Well, maybe he won't think that. I mean, he stayed with you with Jack and he didn't think that was his baby."

"But I was honest with him. It's just such a mess. The worse thing is, I can't even bond with that baby because it's like rubbing it in Perry's face. I don't feel the same way for her as I did with Jack. I don't think I ever will."

"Give him time and then you'll just have to be straight with him. Tell him everything."

"You're right, stick."

Elliot got up off the floor. "Come on, lets get some coffee."

* * *

JD's shift was finishing and he decided to pop by to see Dr Cox first.

As he got to the door, Carla came out. She didn't look very happy and he waited to speak to her before he went in.

"Everything okay?"

"You can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to see any one."

"What's happened?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me. I'm just his nurse."

"Think he'll kill me if I go in anyway?" JD asked.

"I think he'll yell at you until you get out." Carla said.

"Worth a try, right." JD said shrugging. He watched as Carla shrugged her shoulders. She knew Dr Cox didn't want to talk to her and she couldn't stop JD from trying. JD took a deep breath and turned the handle.

Dr Cox's eyes were upon him immediately. JD thought that he looked incredibly murderous at that moment. "Look, I know you don't want to talk with anyone right now, but you know what, you're the patient, I'm the doctor and I'm not leaving until I'm certain that you're alright."

"I'm fine. There, you can go now." Perry responded.

"Need a little more conviction than that."

"No can do."

"Guess I'll stay then."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm being so thoughtless. I mean, here I am, in obvious pain, with a crazy ex-wife to take care of the two children she obviously can't cope with, stuck in the hospital I spend all my time trying to get out of and I just didn't take the time to think about you. So.. so please, just stay as long as you want to because I'd hate to get in the way of what you need right now. Oh, but if you get the time and it's not too much bother, if you could just tell someone about the pain in my arm and I don't know, maybe have someone take a look at it to make sure there's no infection, that'd be swell."

"Carla was just in here, why didn't you tell her if your arm hurt?" JD asked, ignoring most of the rant and focusing on the important bit.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to tell her am I?"

JD shook his head a little. "You want me to take a look at your arm?"

"Knock yourself out." Perry replied.

JD moved toward him and went to the injured arm, removing the bandages carefully so he could see the wound. JD made a quick inspection of the wound. "Does look a little infected."

"You know, when I said knock yourself out, I meant literally." JD ignored the comment. Perry sighed. "I hate being here."

"Doctors make terrible patients." JD commented.

"Gimme a break. I'm going through hell right now, I'm not allowed to vent at my doctor a little."

"You need me to do anything for you?"

"Fix my life, can you manage that?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Perry sighed deeply. "You want the real deal? You want to know everything. Here it is. Since my baby daughter arrived, my wife has turned into an emotionless shrew. She hasn't connected with the baby, due to 'post partum depression'. She's also decided that I'm the person who's responsible for that and she decides to basically drug me and take out all her frustration. She's so crazy that she thinks you're in love with me. She doesn't actually care that I've been in a car accident and have had my arm snapped in half and then she decides to tell me that the real reason behind all this craziness is, wait for it, you're going to love this, I'm not the babies father. Ta da!"

JD frowned. "I'm not in love with you."

"I know."

"That's a lot to take in." JD said, coming back to the main problem.

"Sure is."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't have a clue."

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven  
Jordan sat opposite Perry in the canteen.

He'd got bored of laying in bed and now he was feeling a little better no one had objected to him sitting in the canteen. And Jordan and Perry had a hell of a lot to talk through. They had greeted each other as civilly as possible and then sat down, neither sure what to say.

Jordan broke the silence first. "Do you still want me?"

Perry looked her in the eye. "I don't know."

"What about Jack?"

"Don't even think that he won't be part of my life, whatever happens with us."

"I wouldn't- I would never try and stop you from seeing Jack." Jordan said.

"Who was it?" Perry asked after another silence between them.

She knew he'd want to know. "You don't know him. He was just some young guy I met at the bar. His name was Nick."

"How long were you with him?" Perry continued.

"Not long. We had a few meetings at the bar, not planned. But I did go hoping to see him. And then one night, things just went too far."

Something passed across Perry's face. "You did want to, right?"

Jordan looked confused. "Oh- you mean... no, it was... I wanted to. I thought I did. I was drunk but I knew what I was doing."

"Okay." He said.

"How's your arm?" She asked.

Perry hesitated. "I can't do normal with you right now, Jordan."

She nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go. I'll come by tomorrow so if you want to talk, just let someone know. I won't stop by your room." She got up and walked away.

He watched her go.

* * *

JD sat on the chair next to Dr Cox's bed.

He'd seen Jordan leave the hospital. She looked upset. He didn't speak to her.  
He went to the cafeteria, knowing that Dr Cox had been there earlier to see Jordan and found him sitting alone. JD was going to sit with him, but before he got a chance to, Perry wanted to return to his room. JD walked back with him and made sure he got back in bed. JD gave him a painkiller to make sure he wasn't in any discomfort and then sat with him.

"How did it go?" JD asked. "With Jordan?" He added unnecessarily.

"Nothing much happened."

"Well, what did happen?" JD asked.

Perry sighed. "I asked who she was with and vaguely what happened. She said she wouldn't stop me seeing Jack."

"Well, that's something right?"

Perry shrugged his shoulders.

"So, how are you feeling about her?"

"Nothings changed." Perry said. "I need time. I can't just make this decision in a day. I know she wants to know... I just can't do it."

"What about the baby?"

"She's got a father."

"A biological father and someone who will be there for her are different things."

"She's not my responsibility."

"I know. But you didn't think Jack was either, but you still stuck with Jordan and wanted to raise him as your own."

"It's not about the baby."

"I know. I best get going. Call if you need anything."

* * *

Elliot was just going for her lunch when she saw Jordan leaving the hospital.

She spotted JD watching her, before he walked away and she could figure out where he was going. After talking with Jordan over coffee the other day, she felt that she'd made some head with with her. So she headed out after her.

"Jordan?" She called out after the woman, walking away at a fast pace. She didn't slow at the sound of her name being called.

Elliot ran along, her heels clicking on the pavement. She didn't stop until she caught up with her. "Jordan, stop." Elliot said, grabbing hold of the woman's arm.

"What?" Jordan said, spinning round angrily.

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right." Elliot said, defending herself.

"Of course I'm not all right." She said, as she continued to walk away.

"Oh my God, stop sulking." Elliot snapped. "This is all your doing and I'm trying to help you."

Jordan stopped walking again and turned to look at Elliot. She still looked angry. Elliot continued. "Jordan, you cheated on Perry, you got pregnant, you lied to him, then you took everything out on him. There's no one else to blame. Just take responsibility for what you did and stop being angry with everyone else."

Jordan said nothing else and walked away.

* * *

Perry was surprised when Jordan walked into his room, seeing as she said that was something she wasn't going to do.

"Hi." She said. "I know I said I wouldn't come by unless you wanted to see me, but I've been thinking a lot." She waited for him to say something, but he didn't, so she continued. "I stayed up most of the night, thinking about everything. I realised why I started to take things out on you when it wasn't your fault. It's because you're so great. Because since we've got back together you've got even more caring and committed than before and because of what i did, I hated myself even more. So anyway, last night I decided I'm gonna move in with my mum for a while. I know you won't be in here much longer and I don't want the thought of me being at home to pressure you into making a decision. So, I'll bring Jack by to see you before we go."

Perry said nothing still. Jordan tried to keep the disappointment hidden from him. She got to the door before he said anything.

"Wait." She stopped, didn't dare to look round. "I was doing some thinking too." She still didn't move. "Turn round, Jordan."

"I can't."

"Please?"

She sighed, looked round at him. Her eyes gave away the fear within her.

"I think it's a good idea you go to your mother's." He said. He saw her look down as he said it. "And if you can get back by next Wednesday because that's when they think I can go home."

He saw the glimmer of hope on her face at that, but she didn't speak. "Is that okay?"

She walked back across the room, her eyes were already full of tears and she sat next to him on the bed and hugged him. It was an awkward embrace but it felt good to have her that close to him and actually showing some of her emotions.

He felt her tears falling against his chest and had to hold back his own emotion. They hugged for a long time like that, until she felt composed enough to sit up again, although she kept her arms on him, wanting to feel him near her.

He looked at her as she sat there next to him. "I'd like to see my daughter as well. Haven't held her in too long."

"I can go get her now and bring her in."

He smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

She got off the bed, smiling broadly. "I love you." She said.

"Love you too." He replied. He watched her leave, a smile remained on his face.

As Jordan stepped through the door, she saw JD and Elliot standing there, obvious that they'd been eavesdropping on their conversation. She didn't care. "Thanks, Stick." She said as she rushed home to get the kids to see their dad. Elliot smiled at JD as she walked away as well, leaving JD outside Dr Cox's room. He walked over to the partially opened door, looked in.

"What made you decide?" JD asked.

"I love her. Once I realised that, I knew we could work through everything else."

"That's great." JD said.

"Yeah it is." Cox replied.

JD walked away from the door, leaving the older doctor alone. And as he went the one thing that ran through JD's mind was_ 'I should have told him'._

_The End_

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure whether or not to have Cox and Jordan together or have JD wreck things, but I decided to keep JD's feeling secret and have a otherwise happy ending. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
